


The hunter, the spark and the werewolf

by marlislash



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banner, Comfort Sex, Crossover, Gen, Healing, Love Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: When Castiel died Dean lost himself, hunt after hunt until he reachs Beacon Hill and tries to kill the Alpha but things don't go the way he expected.Love story, healing, comfort.





	The hunter, the spark and the werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, banner to adopt, if you want to write about it.

Preview 

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnRk6Jv2j)

Direct link.

http://imageshack.com/a/img923/8554/Rk6Jv2.jpg


End file.
